Trusty Friends
by MyNameIsAlois
Summary: Ginger, the Sinnoh regional champion, looks back on her past. One night, a certain Pokemon plans to surprise her. But who can it be? Is it close to her? Is it a Fighting-type? Read to find out more. HumanXPokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Harro! Alois here! I'm really, really, really excited! This is a lemon, my first lemon. I hope you guys like it! This is a two-shot! I'm out!**

**Trusty Friends.**

* * *

Normal POV

Centuries ago, when the Alpha Pokemon, Arceus, had shaped the world accordingly, everything was in balance. When Team Rocket, Team Plasma, Team Aqua and Team Magma haven't been founded by their respective masters. In a nutshell, all the Pokemon were contented and happy with their freedom. And all of that was about to change.

A man named Damos called out to Arceus and asked for him to give life to a wasteland. Arceus agreed, loaning him the Jewel Of Life. Damos was thankful and promised Arceus he'd return his treasured gift. After that, the Alpha Pokemon set off into the blue sky of clouds. Damos gave birth to Michina Town.

When Arceus returned to claim the Jewel of Life, the Alpha Pokemon searched and found it at the bottom of a coliseum. Arceus flew down, not knowing that he'd been led into a trap. As if on cue, an army of Pokemon came out and attacked the poor Pokemon. Arceus returned the favor by reigning down an attack called Judgement. At the end of it, Arceus vowed to come back and the Alpha Pokemon went into a deep state of slumber.

But please, ignore the 3 paragraphs above. That is not related to our story. Our story doesn't start from centuries ago, when we had to pee in the river and when there was no toilet paper. This is a lemon, lemons are not boring documentaries about how the world started and how history made itself to the known world. Lemons are about sexual intercourse, not some gay fag asking for jewelry from a Pokemon he doesn't know existed.

But let's get back on track here, I have a minimum of 1,500 words so I don't need to rush my introduction. The author of this story is, well me. I just need to waste some words before I really get serious. Okay, so this is my first lemon, ever, so if you guys can just rate it, even just a bit, that would be fine. This story is about a girl named Ginger, an 18-year-old whose foot had gotten off at the wrong start. Literally. Her mother got knocked up with her when she (Mother) was in high school. Due to the father being a pussy, her mother was forced to drop-out to take care of her "little bundle of joy."

Ginger was abhorred from the start. Her mother constantly kept scolding her about how nice her life would've been if she hadn't came. Due to constant scolding, she'd lost all of her self-esteem. She blames everything on her, frequently saying that she's the cause of all problems. As a result, Ginger cried a lot. She cried whenever possible, and her neighbors felt sorry for the poor child. Something horrible happened on her 10th birthday.

_-Le Epic Flashback-_

_Ginger's POV_

_"I think this is the 7th time I've cried this day. Seems like a new record, right Pablo?" I looked at my imaginary friend. Pablo was a penguin. He was often called short by his size, but he doesn't mind them. On his left, Jetty was desperately trying to cut off her chains for the umpteenth time. Jetty the bird was in chains for flying in unauthorized territory. Needless to say, the FBI didn't cut off her chains, even after she was released. She spends most of her time being pissed at her cuffs, but in other times, her shine smiles brightly as the moon. These two were my only friends, I don't know what I'd without them. I sniffed._

_I then zoned back into reality. I was locked in the basement again. Mom's friends were visiting, and she didn't want them to look at her..I restrained myself from crying. Mommy doesn't like me that much, but maybe that's because she loves me. Her scoldings maybe because she wants me to be a better daughter. But I'd already gotten about a dozen stars on my arms at school. Mom was still unimpressed. I baked her cookies once, but she threw them away. I pushed myself harder since then. I had gotten flying colors upon graduating pre-school. And I got the same reaction every time._

_Frowns. Nothing but frowns. Other teachers feel sorry for my relationship with my mother, but I just tell them it's out of love. The irony of that is, there was no love. In her every action, she gives off mean looks similar to a Ghost-type move I learned in school. I heard the door opening. It's my mother. She approaches me and I greet her happily._

_"Mama! I missed you!" I ran to her, extending my arms for a hug. I stopped midway. I felt a sudden force, restraining my movement. My eyes searched for the cause of the force. I was suddenly slammed into the ground, this repeated four times._

_I shouted, fighting back tears. "Whoever is doing this! P-Please make it stop! I-It hurts!"_

_No response. I remained in midair for quite some time before I suddenly crashed into the wall, hard. My whole body ached badly from the beating I'd received. Every time I'd say a word, the unknown force would ram me into some random object, pausing for a while, then crashing me into something else. There was no way I'd hold back my tears now. My mouth started to leak blood as I again once cried for it to stop. It crashed me into one more object before it stopped. From all the pain I'd received, I can't possibly make an excuse for getting beaten up by your mother, right?_

_My mother left me there, alone and tired. She was satisfied, for now. A wrecked part of my brain thought that if getting beat up would make mother like me, maybe I should get beat up more often. The other one, more fixed, countered that thought with me living a life away from my mother. I was eligible to be a Pokemon trainer anyway. I agreed to the other one and made up my mind to run away. I'll do that after a month, that would get me enough money to fend for myself and run away for good._

_And run away I did._

_-End of VERY cruel flashback-_

Normal POV

Looking back at her past, Ginger was assaulted by the abuse given to her by her mother. She let a few tears slide down her face and neck. She had to put that aside now. It doesn't matter if she had a horrible past, she came out successful anyway. She is Sinnoh's current reigning champion, having defended her title from countless trainers.

Ginger went for a little stroll around Victory Road. She could see some Ace Trainers waiting for the rookies to come and challenge them. On her left, a girl with her Glaceon was having struggles batting a very tough Hariyama. A sweet aroma of flowers swept her nose, sensing that this was Sweet Scent. She exited the rough cave and flew to a secluded forest, with courtesy of her Staraptor.

A little while later, she arrived at her destined location. What was this you ask? Why, it's her secret base! Everyone has secret bases, right? Ginger looked at a big bunch of trees. It's been a while since she'd visited her old home. A home where she ran away to. She could still remember the times she had spent there with her Pokemon. Ginger hasn't been able to sleep in the same tree again, due to the distance it had from civilization.

After winning the title of "Sinnoh's Regional Champion," there hasn't been much excitement going on. Sure, she chose to live here in her old home rather than some Champion suite, but for her, the battles didn't have any impact on her now. She tried battling elite trainers, like former Sinnoh region champion Cynthia, but none of them gave her the rush she felt when she was younger.

She watched the sunset before she laid down at her home. Her Gardevoir came out of its' ball, no wonder her cabinets were left empty when she left some Pokemon to guard her secret fort. It cleared its' throat before speaking, telepathically of course.

_"Master. Leo has a surprise for you tomorrow. He didn't want me to tell you, but I did anyway! It's just so exciting."_ So this is the behavior of Hasty Pokemon. They don't like waiting patiently. They just want to do it, right here, right now. By the way, Leo is Ginger's most trusted Pokemon. When Leo was still a Nidoran, he injured his leg while the other Pokemon ran away. Apparently, they lived in an old mansion that was going to be demolished. Just before the wrecking ball touched the house, Ginger came in and ordered her Piplup to use Bubblebeam.

Turns out, the wreckers didn't have a permit to touch this house, neither go in it either. The police came and arrested the bad guys. Meanwhile, an injured Leo was limping outside. Ginger here healed him with a Potion and let him go freely.

_-Le Another Flashback-_

_Normal POV_

_Ginger lightly pushed Leo. "Go on ahead, little guy! Live out your life happily!" Leo started shaking._

_"Hmm, what's wrong?" Ginger inquired._

_It was then Leo realized, his relatives went off in different directions. He couldn't possibly find them and still come out alive. And where would he look in the first place? If Arceus should so help him, it would be to come along with this trainer. Leo nudged Ginger._

_"What is it?" Leo hugged her leg._

_"You wanna come with me?" Leo nodded._

_"Alright! Another friend! Go pokeball!" Leo's form was encased in a red and white ball. Inside it, Leo has no plans for escaping. He felt peace from this trainer, and wants it to stay that way. After three clicks, the Nidoran was finally caught._

_Ginger then called out Leo. "Go! Nidoran!" Leo appeared infront of her again._

_"Hmm, what should I name you?" Ginger's thoughts began to linger. The Nidoran had a suggestion. __It started pouncing on something like a Meowth, and then cutely roaring after._

_"Oh! I know! How about Leo?" Leo put on a big smile._

_Ginger made up her mind. "Okay! That's settled! Leo, return!" Leo happily obliged._

_-End Of Flashback-_

The Gardevoir continued speaking. _"Master! Please meet with Leo at the lake! You must go, now!"_

"Ouch! You don't have to be so loud, Gardevoir! I'll get deaf if you keep shouting at me like that."

Her Gardevoir apologized. _"I'm so sorry for not knowing, Master. I'll be ready for my punishment when you come back." _The Gardevoir bowed deeply.

Ginger retorted. "There is no punishment! Go back to your ball!" The Gardevoir returned.

Ginger started walking up a hill. The lake was about 2 miles from the fort, and and extra 12 miles away from civilization. As if 10 miles wasn't far enough.

* * *

**A.N. The lemon is coming at the next chapter! Be prepared! I'm out for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Second Chapter! If you are under 18, please back away slowly. This chapter will be a lemon. I have a few mistakes on the last chapter. Please tell me if you can pinpoint them! Thanks!**

**Trusty Friends**

* * *

Normal POV

Ginger started walking up a hill. The lake was about 2 miles from the fort, and an extra 12 miles away from civilization. As if 10 miles wasn't far enough. Ginger remembered the hardships she endured, the sweat, blood, and tears. She wondered if her bitchy mother was still alive. _"Probably not." A voice answered._

It was probably her conscious, telling her some shit again. Her Xtransceiver rang.

She picked it up. "Hello? Lucian? Did someone beat the Elite Four yet?"

_"Not quite. This boy named Barry still needs to got through me. But Flint told me that the kid didn't bring ANY Pokemon that used either Ghost, Psychic, or Dark Type moves. Guess your title is safe once again." Lucian laughed over the phone._

"Oh, that's fine, I guess. Anyway, good luck!" Ginger replied. She put the Xtransceiver in her pocket and continued traversing through the vast, dense forest. She could swear that she heard moans of pleasure from the Pokemon of the forest. Guess mating season is in session already. She had yet to feed her Pokemon their daily dose of Pokeblocks to keep them strong and healthy overtime. She'll feed them later, after she's done dealing with Leo.

Leo's POV

I silently looked at the sky as I laid down a tree. My master doesn't know it's her 19th birthday today, I guess I have to remind her after all. Then after that, I'm going to do something no Pokemon has ever done. Or at least, no Pokemon I know has ever done. I'll plan to seduce her, but in a different fashion.

By the bushes, I saw a Linoone mating with a Furret. I went over to get a closer look, but they both growled at me. They DEFINITELY wanted some space. I backed away slowly and went back to the tree. A dirty thought wandered into my mind.

_My conscious spoke. "Hey buddy, wanna know what a pussy feels like? I can show you." And my imagination bloomed of me and master making love in MANY different positions. I imagined her in a sexy sundress that hugged her curves perfectly. I wondered what her breasts would taste like. What about her pussy? I was getting aroused and I felt my shaft grow hard._

I snapped out of my dream world. That was never gonna happen. Humans and Pokemon don't mate with each other, at least some would, but that's called Pokephilia and it is illegal. I can only dream though, but I still would like to ram my pole into her breasts. Damn, I was getting aroused again. I felt my shaft stand up in all its glory. My member was a force to be reckoned with. Due to the vitamins my master gives me, it had some sort of a steroid effect on my cock. When t'was hard, like right now, it measures over 10.2 inches and about 3 inches thick.

I wondered where my owner went, maybe she went to feed Pokeblocks again. That's expected of her. If she's not here yet, then I guess no one would mind if I did this. I imagined her riding my cock while her breasts bounced up and down, wet with my saliva. I started to stroke my needy cock. I busied myself like this for a few minutes before I heard a trainer walking.

_My conscious calmed me down. "Don't worry man, as long as it's not your trainer. You can jerk off whenever you want. If I had a cock, I'd be masturbating in the memory of your sexy trainer up here."_

_"Shut up. I'm losing my focus. And my climax. Don't you ever interrupt my climax again, you sick freak." I imagined I spat my conscious' face._

Soon enough, I ignored the trainer's footsteps and continued my deed. I stroked my cock faster, harder, until I heard a familiar voice.

Normal POV ***Warning! Lemon content!***

Ginger called out to her trusted friend and Pokemon. She abruptly walked on him, masturbating his thingy. She was shocked, but not because of Leo masturbating, but because of the size of his cock. She began to drool and imagined sucking it off. Leo and Ginger's faces were both covered in deep shade of red.

Ginger called out. "Leo, come over here boy. I'm not gonna hurt you. In fact, I'm here to make you feel better, sweetie." Leo nervously approached his trainer. His figure looming over the rather petite owner.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'm going to make you feel better. Starting right now." Ginger got down and immediately took 4 inches of his cock. Leo panted. His trainer was sucking him off, just like in his imagination! Leo then used a hand to keep Ginger's head in place as he started thrusting his hips towards her face. In every once in a while, Leo would pull out his cock and thrust it back again.

As she was giving her Pokemon an awesome blowjob, Ginger's thighs were getting wet, needy for cock. Her juices began dripping out of her panties. She would hope that Leo would fuck her in every position possible. Leo's moans were getting louder, hips getting harder, cock getting deeper, he was definitely about to cum.

The thought of Leo cumming had awakened her hunger for her Pokemon's thick cock. She took control and began sucking his cock with gusto. Pre-cum was dripping out of her mouth. She was hungry for this cock, would do anything to make it cum. Leo caressed his owner's breasts, they felt soft and plump. Ginger moaned, as she let Leo face fuck her again.

Leo growled before releasing his load of cum. Ginger didn't let a single drop go to waste. She licked her lips, the cum was salty. By now, her shorts were dripping wet, her vagina was in need for Leo's monster pole. Ginger began to undress, showing off her magnificent figure to Leo, who was just getting started.

Ginger looked for a stump. "Leo, my dear, would you like to fuck this needy pussy?" She showed her womanhood to the Pokemon. Leo simply nodded.

"You can fuck me on this tree. Be quick, I don't want my flower dripping wet." Ginger positioned herself, letting him see her rump. Leo's cock was throbbing again, and she liked it.

Leo entered her. The length of his cock stretched her pussy wide. She moaned in pleasure, instructing him to fuck her. Leo began with slow and steady thrusts, but as he got to his 7th, he began rutting her like a wild animal. Both of their moans were heard by sleeping Pokemon, abruptly interrupting their sleep. Ginger couldn't express the pleasure the was running through her veins. Her moans of ecstasy served as energy for Leo to keep going. Soon enough, Ginger came. It was a good thing she wasn't a virgin.

After that mind-blowing orgasm, they switched positions. Leo laid on his back, while his beautiful trainer sucked him. He moaned as she lightly nibbled on one of his huge balls. Ginger smelled his musk, to her, it felt invigorating. As she bobbed up and down, she used her hands to massage his needy balls. Leo growled again, he pushed his hips to connect with her mouth, making her swallow all of his cum, once again. Leo switched positions again.

This time, Leo was licking Ginger's shaved pussy. Ginger moaned loudly every time he thrust in a finger or two. He then began caressing her breasts again, earning another moan from Ginger. Leo then licked harder and the pleasure was building up on Ginger. After about 15 minutes of intense licking, Ginger gave up and came on Leo's face.

Ginger panted. "Okay, Leo. This will be, my, last orgasm. I want to ride your fat cock." Leo happily obliged.

Leo laid his back on the tree as Ginger began to lower herself down on him. Leo licked her breasts as he held her hips up and down. Ginger moaned loudly, her Pokemon was fucking her! Even though it was wrong, she loved every single moment of it. She buried her chest beneath Leo's face so he could lick her luscious tits.

Leo suddenly flipped over and Ginger was on the ground as Leo pounded her doggy-style. In some thrusts, she would moan, "Oh Leo, I love your fucking cock. Hmmm, yeah. Fuck me harder! Ooh Ohh~" Leo was planning something. She didn't mind, though. She liked getting fucked by his big pole. Both of them continued moaning as Leo's thrusts became harder and faster. Her vagina was on its way to its orgasm.

Ginger shouted loudly. "L-Leo! I'm cumming!" She let her pussy juices explode on Leo's cock. After one hard thrust, Leo too, came. Then they laid on the ground. Leo removed his shaft from her pussy, covered with their cum juices.

"Let me clean that, one more time." She cleaned every part of his cock and balls. But after she did all that, she wouldn't stop sucking on him. Ginger then couldn't restrain herself. He must cum on her mouth one more time. She then sucked him hard again and deepthroated him for a few seconds. She then began jerking it off. Leo, obviously enjoying his blowjob, wanted to thrust it into her mouth.

Ginger then offered a titjob, offering her breasts to her Pokemon's shaft. Leo thrust through her breasts harder and faster. Ginger licked the top of his cock once it came close to her mouth. This lasted for a few minutes before Leo, once again came on his owner. Four ropes of cum were painted on her face.

They laid down together. She heard Leo tell her something in Pokespeak, but she didn't understand. Instead, she fell asleep. Under the arms of her trusty friend, Leo. Leo too, fell asleep. And they would have to explain something to her other Pokemon once they got back.

* * *

**A.N. Finally finished! Tell me, is my lemon good? Because I don't plan on making a lemon again. Or maybe I do. I dunno. Alois out.**


End file.
